


Highway to Heaven

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Fifteen days before his marriage with Lucas, Jungwoo got seven letters from Jaehyun who is lying in coma. And he wants to fix everything between them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical error, I just know basic english but I do want to write JaeWoo, so hope you like it orz

Everything feels sickening. White walls, white roof, and quiet room. It's _empty_ and feels cold, just like how he feels right now. One thing that holds him here is hope.

Kim Jungwoo, slipped into a deep slumber, his usual empty and dreamless sleep.

"Jungwoo." He woke up with a small jolt when he heard someone called his name. He blinked for a moment, the voice was familiar yet not the voice he missed. His heart sank, a disappointment clearly displayed on his face. 

"Lucas," Jungwoo murmured softly. Wong Lucasー his betrothedーstood in front of him, his wide palm was wiping Jungwoo's forehead that was wet with sweat. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled softly, he likened his height to Jungwoo, his heart sink when he is looking clearly at Jungwoo's tired face. "I’m taking your place to look after Jaehyun-hyung." He answered. "Go home. Your mom is starting to worry that her beloved son will move to hospital." 

"Just… let me here for a while, please." Jungwoo shook his head. He took Lucas’ palm and ending the touch on his forehead. 

"Jungwoo." Lucas straightened up, he kept his voice as low as he can. "I’ll take you home. I don't want to see you torturing yourself here."

"No." Jungwoo held back his anger. "I'm not torturing myself, I'm fine here. Let me take care of Jaehyunー" 

"Kim Jungwoo!" Lucas's jaw hardened, he raised his voice and Jungwoo knew more than anything that his betrothed was upset. "You’ve been here for two days, I don’t even know last time you have food, you even sleep in your seat. Jungwoo don't be stubborn, think about yourself!" 

Jungwoo's lips trembled, he’s holding his anger and try not to snap back at Lucas. He sighed, if he snap back, they would have a fight here, he doesn’t want to make a scene, not in front of Jaehyun. "Lucas, I want to be here, I just want to take care after Jaehyun-hyung. What if I go home and Jaehyun-hyung open his eyes? I want to be here when he opens his eyes." 

"He hasn’t open his eyes for six weeks, Jungwoo!"

Lucas closed his mouth as he realized what he just say. Jungwoo trembled, his chest feels heavy. He is no longer looked at Lucas, he looked down and let his tears fell down. There’s no voice breaking the silence, neither of them wants to talk. A few minutes had passed, they were still frozen on their place. Lucas sighed, he felt very guilty for bringing Jaehyun’s condition in their talk, for making Jungwoo cry like this. He shouldn’t have reminding Jungwoo about how long Jaehyun had been in a coma. 

"Lucas," Jungwoo whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. "Tonight. I will go home tonight, I promise. But for now, let me here with Jaehyun-hyung."

Lucas rubbed his face roughly, a sigh of breath just came out. He looked at Jungwoo. "Okay. But promise me you will sleep at home tonight." 

Jungwoo smiled faintly and replied, "I promise." He said. "Can I talk to Jaehyun-hyung? Just the two of us." 

Lucas looked at him and then turned to Jaehyun who was lying on the hospital bed with life support. He, better than anyone, knows how much Jaehyun meant to Jungwoo, he knows there was a bond that Lucas could not break from them.

He tries his hard not to be jealous but it was hard to shut it off.

So, Lucas turned back Jungwoo, looking at his love with a faint smile and cupped Jungwoo's cheek with his hand. He gently kissed Jungwoo's lips, showing how much he loved his fiancée. "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Lucas's words were returned with a small nod from Jungwoo. "I love you so much, Jungwoo."

Jungwoo chuckled softly, "I love you too." He rubbed Lucas’ cheek for a moment. "Be careful. I'll wait for you later." 

After Lucas left, Jungwoo immediately covered his face with both palms. He felt frantic, all he wanted was to cry. But he could not show his sad face before Jaehyun—he doesn’t want to. He wanted to look strong, he didn’t want Jaehyun to catch him crying, he remembers that Jaehyun always said how the older didn’t want Jungwoo to cry. Jungwoo took a deep breath, forced smile was plastered on his face as he looking at Jaehyun who was still lying with his eyes closed. 

"Jaehyun-hyung," Jungwoo grabbed Jaehyun's palm. “You always scold Lucas when he kissed me in front of you. Did you scold Lucas earlier? You never know how much I miss you and your angry mode."

Only silence who answered Jungwoo. He let the soft sighed come out from his mouth, Jaehyun won’t answer him, he won’t respond to whatever Jungwoo does. It’s been six weeks, he has been waiting these long for Jaehyun to open his eyes. He wanted to cry, _no_ , he was already crying. It hurts to see the person you care about lying between life and death in a hospital bed. 

"Today I'm going home with Lucas, he said my mom is starting to worry about me." He continued his monologue. "But don't be afraid, tomorrow I will be here to entertain you, plus I will bring your favorite food."

He squished Jaehyun's palm and brought it to touch his cheek. "Hey, don’t you want to wake up? I really miss you." 

"Jungwoo-hyung?" 

Jungwoo turned around, he found Jeno walking toward him with a paper bag on his left hand. Jeno is Jaehyun’s younger brother, _his_ brother too. Jeno smiled at him, the boy regularly here along with Jungwoo. 

"Jeno? You’re not with uncle and aunty?" Asked Jungwoo. 

Jeno smiled and shook his head. "Dad is still at his work and Mom said she would come tonight after finish clean up the house." He explained. "Hyung, you haven’t come home since yesterday?" 

"I've been here for two days, Jeno." Jungwoo chuckled and pointed to his bag that lying on the sofa. Jeno stared at Jungwoo, "Hyung, you have to go home. You could get sick." He said worriedly. "Have no worries, hyung, I'll take care of Jaehyun-hyung. You can come back after you got a decent sleep on your bed."

"I'm going home tonight, I promised Lucas." He smiled softly, for a moment he remembered his small fight with Lucas. "I'll be back tomorrow." 

Jeno stared at Jungwoo for a few moments. He knows how close Jungwoo with his brother, they have known each other since forever, so does Jeno. He always thinks that Jungwoo is also his own brother, since Jaehyun usually pick a small fight with Jeno. The sweet boy is the one who always scold Jaehyun if he do silly things to Jeno. Seeing Jungwoo who seemed to lose his soul, his usual smile and cheerful laughter was gone, no jokes that made everyone laugh, Jungwoo lost himself, his laugh, his _happiness_. And that’s made Jeno sad.

"Hyung," Jeno handed the paper bag in his hand to Jungwoo. "This is for you. It’s from Jaehyun-hyung." 

Jungwoo blinked, he accepted the paper bag with a thump. "Huh? From Jaehyun? But heー" 

"Jaehyun-hyung said it’s your wedding gift. He has prepared everything for you, hyung. Jaehyun-hyung told me if he would give this gift for you a day before you will get married."

Jungwoo took out a box from the paper bag, he looked at Jeno, "Is this for me?" 

"Yes. Everything in the box is for you. Sorry hyung, I have seen and read all of letters. There are seven letters for Jungwoo-hyung," Jeno explained, he bowed for a moment to apologize. "Read them, hyung. Don’t let anyone read them, after all Jaehyun-hyung wrote them only for you. At first I wanted to give it a day before your wedding day as my hyung wished. But I don't think Jaehyun-hyung will ー"

_Open his eyes_. They are sure that Jaehyun won't wake up that day. 

Jeno and Jungwoo looked at Jaehyun for a moment before finally flicking that thought. Jeno continued, "I think it's better if I give it to you now." Jungwoo opened the box, he saw seven letters and three small boxes inside. He took one of the letters in the box. 

**_Day 1_** , **_from JH._**

He knows clearly this handwriting, Jaehyun always writes neatly and slightly obliquely. Jungwoo smiled, "It’s him." 

"Hyung, you can read them when you are ready, there are numbers on them, read one letter for a day." Jeno explained, he smiled when he saw Jungwoo’s wide smile, the boy now burst in joy. "It just like you’re talking with Jaehyun-hyung."

"How come..."

Jeno pat Jungwoo's shoulder, he squeezed it softly hoped that he can give his confidence. "Jaehyun-hyung has explained in all the letters. If you are ready, read it. But I hope you finish everything before your wedding day." 

Jungwoo’s fingers softly touch a letter in his hand, his lips smiling wider as his fingers touched Jaehyun's handwriting on the envelope with dried flowers adorned on one side. 

_It’s_ _him_ , it feels like _Jaehyun_. Perhaps these seven letters can release his longing for Jaehyun. 

**_Dear_** , **_Jungwoo_**.


	2. 1. You always be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo, for me, you will always be the center of my life.

“Good morning, Jaehyun-hyung!”

Jungwoo greets Jaehyun with his brightest smile as he walks to the room. “I made something today. As I promised, it’s your favorite jeyuk bokkeum!” he shows the lunch box his brought to Jaehyun.

  
  
“You always like it when I cook this for you, hyung.” Jungwoo places the lunch box on the night stand. A little smile plastered on his lip, he remembers the glint in Jaehyun’s eyes, the way he eat, or how he tells Jungwoo that maybe he could be the best chef in the world and laugh comes after that. “Let’s eat lunch together later.” He sat beside Jaehyun.

Jungwoo sits beside Jaehyun, dull eyes, faded smile. _He won’t open his eyes_ , Jaehyun won’t open his eyes anytime soon. Not today, nor tomorrow, and Jungwoo wonder how long he should wait until Jaehyun can eat with him again.

Jungwoo shakes his head, he is not going to think about that, he believes Jaehyun will open his eyes very soon. He tries his hard to keep smile on his lips, “I hope you still like it, hyung.”

Everything is going to be alright.

“Oh, that’s right! Starting from today, I am going to read the letters you had written for me.” Jungwoo giggles. His hands take the small box inside the drawer. “Your first letter! I’m so excited, hyung. I hope you didn’t write something bad about me.”

He takes one letter, brush it with his finger gently. With slightly shaky hands, he opens the letter. His heart skip a beat as he sees Jaehyun’s handwriting, he recognizes that handwriting, curves slightly towards the right, the way the pen had pressed lightly against the paper.

_Dear Jungwoo_ ,

_This is the first time in our fifteen years of our friendship I write letters for you_. _Are you surprised_?

Jungwoo chuckles, “I do, hyung. You don’t like to write letters on the first place.”

_I know it_! _You must be surprised right_? _I can even imagine your face_ , _haha_.

_Before we go further_ , _I want you to guess what am I doing right now_? _Don’t you dare to read the next line before answering this question or I’ll be angry_!

Jungwoo laughs, he can’t believe Jaehyun had threatened him through the letter. “Hyung, really? I believe that you’re on your balcony, drink a cup of super bitter espresso, I don’t know why should you drink something like that anyway.”

“And, I believe you’re listening your favorite song! _Memories_ always be your favorite song.” It feels like he can see it vividly, Jaehyun is there, sipping a cup of hot coffee, eyes closed as he listen to his favorite song.

_Correct_! _I am on my balcony_ , _this espresso tastes perfectly delicious but I know you hate espresso so much, you can’t handle the bitterness right_? _Too bad, haha_. _Also_ , _memories always be my favorite song, you know it right_? _It’s our favorite_!

_Time for the next question_ , _what am I wearing today_?

“The red shirt I gave to you for your Christmas present and those shorts you haven’t washed for two days.” Jungwoo smile, not as bright as before, he can picture Jaehyun with his favorite outfit. “You always wear those shirt and short on your day off.”

_That’s right_! _Today is saturday_ , _it’s my day off_. _It’s bright and sunny, your favorite weather_. _This red shirt you gave me as present will always be my favorite along with these shorts_. _Ah_ , _if you know I haven’t washed it you must be angry right_? _You always angry whenever I wear the same clothes for two days in row. Maybe because I look ugly, is it Jungwoo-yah_?

“That’s not true.” Jungwoo’s lips tremble. He shakes his head. “You always look so handsome for me, hyung.”

_How come you know me so well_?

Jungwoo snorts, of course he knows Jaehyun better than anyone else, even Jaehyun himself. They were friends for years, and Jungwoo believes no one knows about himself better than Jaehyun. “No one knows about you better than me. Maybe because I am your soulmate?”

_Okay that’s enough_ , _now let’s go to the real story_ , _you’ve been waiting right_? _Promise me that you won’t cry, haha. C’mon, you’re not a crybaby, you’ll be married soon_.

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun for a while, pouting his lips and then giggle comes, “Did you just call me a cry baby?”

_Jungwoo_ , _for me_ , _you will always be the center of my life_.

By the time Jungwoo read the line, he cries. He couldn’t hold back his tears, sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He takes a deep breath and rubbed his tears roughly.

"Hyung, you just made me cry." Jungwoo stares at Jaehyun for a moment before turning his gaze back to the letter he was holding. "Don't cry Jungwoo, you don’t want this mean person laugh at you."

_I always remember that day_ , _the day when we met for the first time_ , _the first time I saw a little kid who looks timid but strong in the same time. The little kid who looks like Aunt Lee's puppy_. _You_ , _who followed me anywhere_.

_I can’t forget it because that was what brought me to you_.

* * *

Jaehyun is twelve, handsome, and smart boy. He has lots of friends because of his easygoing and kind nature. He always obeys his mother's words, never say no to his father, and he loves his younger brother more than anything. The kind, lovely boy, that’s what makes everyone likes Jaehyun.

He always plays with his younger brother, Jeno. It’s a sunny day on June when his mother called him and Jeno, telling them that they had a new neighbor moving in front of their house. The house has been empty for two years, Jaehyun and Jeno like to play there, on their backyard. They usually play soccer, it’s a perfect place because the backyard is bigger than theirs.

Their mother takes them to meet the new neighbors, and Jaehyun knows how excited his mother is from her looks. With a basket full of fresh apples, as well as the candies that Jaehyun and Jeno prepare, they greets the new neighbors.

Kim Junghee, a beautiful woman with a friendly face and friendly smile. Her hair looks soft, with gentle eyes and petite figure. It reminds him of his mother. Soft smiles greet Jaehyun and Jeno who are still hiding behind their mother's body.

“Aw, are they your son, Areum-ssi?” Junghee smiles and lowering her body to meet Jaehyun and Jeno in the eyes. “They are so cute and handsome.”

Areum—their mom—gives a shy smile, “Do you think so? Haha, they are my little princes.”

"What a coincidence, I also have a son." Junghee says. "But, he's very shy. Please give me seconds, I'll call him so he can meet Jaehyun and Jeno."

It’s not that long until Junghee returns with a little boy trailing behind him. A little boy hides behind his mother's back, not wanting to show his face or make any sounds. His little hands tightly hold his mother's clothes.

"Jungwoo, dear, let's greet them." Junghee says softly, but the child named Jungwoo seems doesn’t want to listen to his mom, he was still hiding.

"Ah, so this is Jungwoo." Areum leans forward, trying to get Jungwoo's attention. "Oh, I can see a very cute face from here. Jungwoo, do you want to meet Jaehyun and Jeno?"

For the few seconds that feels so long, Jungwoo still doesn’t want to look at them, but after his mother calms him down, for the fifth times, the little boy named Jungwoo takes two steps forward and finally introduce himself.

“I’m Kim Jungwoo.”

The boy has perfectly-cut short hair, his cute eyes staring shyly and trembling lips. His cheeks were round and flushed, his brows knitted together as if he was afraid of something. His voice sounds wonderful, small but sweet, the little boy who reminds Jaehyun to spring—his favorite season.

And Jaehyun thinks he is the most adorable creature in this world, more than his younger brother.

"Please take care of him. Jungwoo is very shy, I hope you can be good friends with Jungwoo." Junghee gently rubs his son's hair.

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun calls out Jungwoo's name softly, the boy was still looking at him fearfully. Jeno bravely steps forward and grabs Jungwoo's hand. A big smile plasters on Jeno's face.

"Jungwoo is so cute!" Jeno's words can make the Junghee and Areum laugh.

Jeno is a brave boy, unlike Jaehyun who is still fell nervous.

And he doesn’t know why.

* * *

_At that time I was very jealous of Jeno who was braver than me._

_Maybe if I reach your hand first, I'll be the first to get your smile, right?_

* * *

They ends up playing in the park which has always been a kingdom for Jeno and Jaehyun. Swing, slide, seesaw, they had tried all of them. Jungwoo looks very happy, his shy little smile turns into an adorable laugh, the little boy now is pulling Jeno and Jaehyun to run through the park.

“Oh, look! It’s Jung Jaehyun!”

Everyone likes Jaehyun, but that doesn’t mean some people can’t hate him too.

“Hi, there loser. It looks like no one want to play with you and end up playing with your brother instead.”

Jaehyun knows who they are, his annoying classmates, those who always throw harsh words to him. He tries to understand, and he knows that they were jealous of him even though he can’t understand _why_ , so Jaehyun never bothered by them.

But, Jeno is totally different from him.

“Don’t you dare to say bad things about my big brother!” Jeno shouts to those three children who bigger than him.

Jeno, more than anyone else, is a brave child who always says what's on his mind. In contrast to Jaehyun who is calmer and never bothered with unimportant things, Jeno is easier to get angry.

“Stop it, Jeno. Don’t waste your energy on them.”

"Ha, such a shame! You got defended by your brother?" The three children laugh loudly. "What a coward, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Shut up!" Jeno runs towards the three children with a wooden branch on his hand. Jaehyun’s heart drops and he quickly grabs his younger brother and hug Jeno tightly, hold his younger brother from attacking his classmates.

“Hyung, let go off me. I need to hit their head!”

"You shouldn't stand up for your brother!" his classmate shouts. "He is a stupid attention seeker. Disgusting!"

"Shut up!" Jeno tries to get away from Jaehyun, and it makes Jaehyun tries his hard to hold him. Jeno fights with his classmates is the last thing he want to see and Jeno doesn’t make it easier.

"Hahaha! If I were you, I wouldn't want to have a disgusting weak brother!"

"Hyung, let go off me!" Jeno screams, his face is red of anger.

"Jeno-yah, don't listen to them." Jaehyun tries to calm him down. “They want to see you like this, to make you angry.”

"Oh, Jung Jaehyun, you’re so kind! Or maybe, you just try to look like a kind person just like your usual self?" They laugh again. "Disgusting!"

"Stop it!"

Jaehyun gasps, it is not Jeno who shout to them. It was Kim Jungwoo.

Jungwoo shouts, lips tremble and his face is red. He walks past Jaehyun and Jeno, grab the wooden branch on Jeno's hand and bravely point to the three children who were also on silent, looking at Jungwoo with full surprise.

"Wow, who is this little boy? Are you Jaehyun's friend?"

One of Jaehyun’s classmate scoffs, "Oi, are you kidding me, just leave that Jung Jaehyun, he probably only using you, he’s not a kind person, you know."

"Jaehyun-hyung is a good person!" Jungwoo shouts back. It was the first time Jaehyun heard the boy speak this loud. "Don't say bad things about my big brother!"

Jaehyun blinks his eyes. _Big brother_. His hug on Jeno loosened up, even Jeno doesn’t do anything after being released from his brother’s hold.

"Woah, what’s this? You’re trying to protect him."

Jungwoo holds up the branch on his hand, "Get out of here or I'll beat you!" Jungwoo tries to threaten them. "No one can say bad things about Jaehyun-hyung!"

"You want to fight with us, huh?!"

The time Jungwoo steps closer to them, one child pushes Jungwoo hard until he fell down. Jaehyun and Jeno shout, they run quickly to help Jungwoo.

"Jungwoo-hyung!" Jeno helps Jungwoo to sit up, he holds Jungwoo’s right hand and look into Jungwoo’s eyes worriedly. "Hyung, are you okay?"

"Ha! You can’t even stand now." A boy takes the branch from Jungwoo’s hand and hold it up, he tries to hit Jungwoo.

"Just beat up this useless child!"

"Stop!"

Jaehyun is a handsome, and smart boy. He has lots of friends because of his easygoing and kind nature. He always obeys his mother's words, never say no to his father, and he loves his younger brother more than anything. He is polite, kind hearted boy, and everyone loves him.

But at that time, he shouts loudly and gives a cold glare to his classmates. His jaw harden, his fists were clenched before he grabs one person who tried to hit Jungwoo.

"No one," Jaehyun hisses. “I said no one can hurt my brothers. You can’t lay a finger on my brothers or else I will beat you all."

His classmates turn silent, no one dare to open their mouth, lips tremble as they hear Jaehyun's words. "Y—you're kidding."

Jaehyun pushes his classmate down, he shows them his fist. "I never joke about this." He growls. "Get lost!"

After that, his classmates run away from them without saying anything. Jaehyun sighs in relief, tries to calm himself down by taking a deep breath.

"Hyung, Jungwoo-hyung is crying."

Jaehyun flinches at Jeno's words. He turns around and find Jeno and Jungwoo who were still sitting on the ground. He runs to them a bit quickly, almost tripped and he doesn’t know why his feet feel weak. He kneels down and look at Jungwoo in panic.

"Jungwoo, are you okay?" Jaehyun tries to touch Jungwoo but he’s too afraid. "Are you hurt?"

Jungwoo shakes his head, he tries to hold back his sobs.

"Maybe Jungwoo-hyung was just surprised." Jeno says. He still rubbing Jungwoo's back, trying to calm him down. "Jungwoo-hyung is so cool, you are so brave!"

Jungwoo rubs his eyes roughly, looking at Jeno with his glassy eyes and pout on his red lips. "But Jaehyun-hyung is the one who kicked them out."

"But you protect Jaehyun-hyung!" Jeno says, can’t hold back his excitement. "You're like a hero, so cool!"

Jaehyun smiles. Jeno is really good at calming other people. He could see Jungwoo who started to smile because Jeno's exaggerated words. And he doesn't want to admit that he was a little jealous.

"Hyung, I'll tell aunt Junghee. You take Jungwoo-hyung home, okay?"

Jaehyun frowns, "Telling aunty about what?"

"Tell her to prepare a special meal for our hero today, Kim Jungwoo!" Jeno laughs loudly. "Hyung, please take care of Jungwoo-hyung!"

Jeno runs leaving the two of them. Jaehyun sighs when he can’t see Jeno, that boy run like a wind. Now, it is the time for Jaehyun to think about the good conversation to break the ice between him and Jungwoo. With a full of fear he tries to look at Jungwoo, a bit surprised when the little boy stares at him with round eyes that still wet from the tears.

"Jungwoo," He tries to collect his voice. "Let’s go home."

Jaehyun stands up and stretch out his hand, trying to help Jungwoo to stand up. But Jungwoo seems can’t stand because the boy keep sitting on the ground.

"I feel so limp." Jungwoo gives a shy smile. "This is my debut of fighting with people. I never thought it will be this scary."

Jaehyun feels like he’s freezing. Jungwoo laughs, shyly, his cheeks were wet with traces of tears, his nose tip turns red, and it all made him hold his breath.

_So cute_.

Jaehyun crouches down, he offers his back to Jungwoo. "Let me give you a ride."

Jungwoo tilts his head, "Uh… is it okay? Can you carry me?"

"Of course, I'm strong." Jaehyun glances at him with a proud smile. “The strongest person you will ever know.”

Jaehyun lets Jungwoo to lay on his back, the younger hug his neck, place his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and giggles. Jaehyun can’t help but smile, he holds Jungwoo’s leg and walk slowly.

"Hyung, am I heavy?" Jungwoo tries to see Jaehyun's face.

"No, you’re as light as the feather.” Jaehyun says, tries to tease Jungwoo and he can feel Jungwoo laughs at his words. "This is a small thing I can do to say _thank you_ to my hero."

Jungwoo hides his face on Jaehyun’s shoulder, his can smell the older scent, like a burning sun on the brightest summer. He tries to hide his smile but maybe Jaehyun knows it.

It was the warmest day on June, the sky turns orange, the sun will take it rest soon. Moon and stars began to replace the sun's position in the beautiful sky. But Jaehyun slow his pace, enjoying small talk with his new adorable friend.

* * *

_Jeno was right, you are a hero. Believe it or not, that’s one of the memories that have meant in my life. I hope you remember that one, our brave little hero Jungwoo, haha!_

_How many years have passed? Until now, you have always been my little hero._

_Whenever I am tired from work or I feel like I lost my soul, you come to me, cheer me up with your laugh and your jokes, and booom! Every time you come around, I feel alive. You never know that you always make me happy. You are the best, and I have no idea why you always understand me._

_Jungwoo, you grew up so fast, eh? Suddenly, I feel like your father, haha!_

_Soon, you will get married, you're not supposed to stepping over me, such a disrespectful little brother. After you get married, will everything remain the same? Probably, you’ll be more mature than now, that’s mean there will be no more whining from you._

_You will be the perfect husband, and Lucas, he’ll be the happiest man in the world._

_Jungwoo-ah, I will walk you to the aisle._

_I can imagine how beautiful you are on your wedding day, because for me you always and forever always be the most beautiful person in this world._

Jungwoo folds the letter and put it back into the box. He takes Jaehyun's palm and put it on his cheek. He gives a small kiss on the back of Jaehyun's hand and sigh.

He looks at Jaehyun's face, eyes closed, trapped in endless dreams. Jungwoo can’t remember clearly his first meeting with Jaehyun, but he can remember the boy who looked at him with worried eyes. Little Jaehyun who gave him piggy back ride under the twilight sky and calmed him down when he cried.

He hold back his tears as hard as he could, then smiles widely, tries to erase all of his sadness. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to see him cry.

“Hyung, you always be the number one hero in my life.”

Maybe he needs a cup of espresso as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> You can find me on twitter! @_harayukii


End file.
